Je l'aime mais je le hais autant
by PerfectLuxe
Summary: OS/songfic. Pour Harry, Drago est beaucoup, il est celui qui est toujours présent dans sa vie quoiqu’il arrive, mais comment le considère-t-il ? Comme un ennemi ou ... autre chose ? slash HP/DM. Suite de "je le hais mais je l'aime autant".


**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** K+

**Paring :** HP/DM

**Genre :** songfic, OS

**Avertissement :** cet OS parle des sentiments d'un garçon pour un autre, et donc logiquement d'homosexualité.

**Résumé :** Pour Harry, Drago est beaucoup, il est celui qui est toujours présent dans sa vie quoiqu'il arrive, mais comment le considère-t-il ?

**Note 1 :** suite de l'OS « Je le hais mais je l'aime autant ».

**Note 2 : **merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur « Je le hais mais je l'aime autant » (particulièrement à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas laissé d'adresse et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que le premier OS.

**Note 3 :** Je pense, au vu de la fin cette suite, que j'écrirais un troisième OS qui terminera définitivement cette « mini-série ».

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je l'aime.

Allez savoir comment tout ceci est arrivé, je crois qu'un matin je me suis levé et j'ai su. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne change plus rien.

J'aime ses beaux yeux gris, sa bouche rose et fine mais tellement tentante, son corps si mince et androgyne, j'aime son physique.

* * *

Généralement on dit que l'amour c'est aimer quelqu'un physiquement et _mentalement._

* * *

Mais moi son mental je le hais.

Quand je l'entends insulter et mépriser les gens qu'il croise, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure espérant que peut-être ainsi il cessera.

Mais non, non, non, il continue, il aime rabaisser les autres, se vanter, se mettre en lumière : tout ce que je déteste.

Et quand je le croise dans les couloirs de Poudlard, je le provoque, le cherche, le frappe. C'est tellement ridicule de devoir tabasser celui qu'on aime juste pour pouvoir le toucher.

C'est dur, de plus en plus dur, de me maîtriser pour ne pas commettre un faux pas.

* * *

Enfin c'était.

Parce que depuis quelque temps tout a changé.

Et si avant je le détestais un peu aujourd'hui je le hais totalement.

Car il baisse les yeux devant moi quand on se voit, comme si je n'avais plus d'importance à ses yeux, comme si je n'étais rien pour lui !

Il ne répond plus à mes insultes, j'ai beau m'acharner sur lui, le menacer en public, il ne fait plus rien.

Rien, rien, RIEN !

Ne comprend-t-il pas que mon cœur se brise une nouvelle fois à chaque rencontre ?

J'ai tellement mal de le voir m'ignorer comme ça, son indifférence va finir par me tuer.

* * *

Je ne peux plus faire qu'une seule chose maintenant : le regarder.

En cours la plupart du temps, particulièrement en potion quand ses longues mains blanches attrapent les ingrédients et les découpent minutieusement avant de les laisser tomber avec délicatesse dans le chaudron, ou en métamorphose quand il se concentre pour lancer un sort et que sans s'en rendre compte il baisse son masque pendant quelques secondes.

Il y a aussi les repas dans la Grand Salle ou je peux sans problème l'admirer quand il mange. Il est tellement aristocrate ! C'est attendrissant.

Quoiqu'il fasse il le fait avec soin, comme si la moindre erreur pouvait lui être fatale.

* * *

C'est dans ces moments là que je me rappelle pourquoi je l'aime tant.

Et puis parfois je me rappelle pourquoi je le hais.

* * *

J'exècre cette éducation qu'il a reçue et qui a fait de lui un être aussi mauvais, tous ces préceptes faux qu'on lui a appris et qu'il ressort parfaitement bien dans ses insultes.

Je suis sûr que s'il avait été libre, s'il avait vécu son enfance sans règles, sans pression, sans magie noire, il aurait été une personne tendre et sensible, prête à aider les autres avec plaisirs.

Mais non, on l'a entraîné à devenir comme ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, une pâle copie de son père, un futur mangemort de haut niveau.

Savoir qu'il tuera des innocents dans quelques années voir quelques mois me laisse un goût amère dans la bouche.

Je le hais tellement que je suis même aller jusqu'à vouloir instaurer une loi, selon laquelle les membres de l'ordre du phénix aurait droit de vie ou de mort sur les mangemorts qu'ils attraperaient. Ainsi j'aurais pu tuer Pettigrew et Bellatrix et venger les morts mais par dessus tout j'aurais pu l'avoir _lui._ Tout en entier, sans concession, à mes pieds, dans mes bras, dans ma vie, dans mon lit.

Il aurait du m'obéir, j'aurais pu lui ordonner de m'aimer !

Et puis je me suis rendu compte que je devenais fou, qu'on ne pouvait forcer une personne à en aimer une autre. Bien sûr on peut faire semblant d'aimer, de chérir et de désirer, on peut mentir aux autres mais pas à soi.

* * *

Alors j'ai enfin accepté le fait qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais, qu'il était un futur mangemort dont la cible principale c'est moi, qu'il détestait les moldus parce qu'il était comme Voldemort et non parce que c'est ce qu'on lui a répété quand il était jeune.

Il y a des gens mauvais, des gens qui ne peuvent changer.

J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, et encore plus à l'accepter.

J'ai enfin compris que lui et moi c'était impossible, que le seul tête à tête que l'on aurait ce sera sur un champ de bataille où je devrais le tuer.

Et je sais maintenant que si je le fais, que si j'enlève la vie à celui que mon cœur a choisi, jamais je ne pourrais continuer à vivre. Je tuerais Voldemort en hommage à ceux qui ont perdu la vie dans cette guerre, mais après…

Après j'espère avoir une chance de le revoir dans la mort et pouvoir enfin l'aimer.

* * *

Parce que je l'aime mais je le hais autant parce que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer.

* * *

**Fin.**

**.(1er août 2008).**


End file.
